YUBIKIRI-GENMAN
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 遠い街ですれ違う 知らない顔に怯えて 泣き叫んでも届かない 想いは涙と流れた 見慣れない帰り道の花 揺れ動く影は一つだけ 差し伸べた手にトゲが刺さる 誰にも触れられず野に咲く 僕らは夢を見る 大切な誰かと 小指を結んで 離さないように ゆびきりげんまん 唱えた 僕らは一人で生きていけないと気付いたのはいつ 一人部屋に閉じこもり 探した僕の足跡 這いずり探しても見つからず 焦りと不安が押し寄せる 僕らは迷いながら 道筋を照らし出す 休んでもいいから 止まらないように 僕らは夢を見る 大切な誰かと 小指を結んで 離さないように ゆびきりげんまん 唱えた |-|Romaji (Phonetics)= tooi machi de surechigau shiranai kao ni obiete nakisaken demo todokanai omoi wa namida to nagareta minarenai kaerimichi no hana yureugoku kage wa hitotsudake sashinobeta te ni toge ga sasaru darenimo fure rarezu no ni saku bokura wa yume o miru taisetsuna dareka to koyubi o musunde hanasanai you ni yubikiri genman tonaeta bokura wa hitori de ikiteikenai to kidzuita no wa itsu hitoribeya ni tojikomori sagashita boku no ashiato haizuri sagashite mo mitsukarazu aseri to fuan ga oshiyoseru bokura wa mayoinagara michisuji o terashi dasu yasunde mo iikara tomaranai you ni bokura wa yume o miru taisetsuna dareka to koyubi o musunde hanasanai you ni yubikiri genman tonaeta |-|English= Passing you by on a street far far away Your strange face frightened me Even if I cried, nothing could reach you Feelings flowed out along with tears A flower on my unfamiliar way home Its lonesome shadow trembled Thorns pierced the hands I reached out It bloomed in a field, untouched by others We dreamed a dream Hooking pinky fingers with our special someone For we will never separate Pinky swear As we chanted When did we realize? That there was no way we could live alone Locking yourself in a room You searched for my footprints Even if you crawled and looked, you couldn't find them Impatience and anxiety began to surge If we get lost I will light up our path It's okay if you take a break For I will never stop We dreamed a dream Hooking pinky fingers with our special someone For we will never separate Pinky swear As we chanted |-| |-|Spanish / Español = Cruzandote por una calle muy, muy lejos Tu extraña cara me asustó. Incluso si lloraba, nada podía alcanzarte. Sentimientos fluían junto con lágrimas. Una flor en mi camino a casa desconocida Su solitaria sombra tembló Espinas traspasaron las manos Y extendí la mano Floreció en un campo, al margen de los demás. Hemos soñado un sueño Enganchando nuestros meñiques con alguien especial nuestro. Para que nunca nos separemos. El meñique de juramento Como cantábamos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ? de que no había manera de que pudiéramos vivir solos. Encerrándote en una habitación Tú buscastes mis huellas Incluso si te arrastrabas y buscabas, no los encontrarías Impaciencia y ansiedad empiezan a surgir. Si nos perdemos Te iluminaré nuestro camino Está bien si se toma un descanso Porque yo nunca pararé Hemos soñado un sueño Enganchando nuestros meñiques con alguien especial nuestro. Para que nunca nos separemos. El meñique de juramento Como cantábamos. PD: La letra se ha intentado maximizar para que se pueda cantar al mismo tiempo, pero hay partes que siguen sin quedar bien por motivos obvios (es demasiado complicado encontrar las mismas palabras de un idioma a otro con el mismo ritmo). Notes * Yubikiri (指切り) and Genman (拳万) refer to "linking little fingers to confirm a promise", thus the title of the song can be roughly translated to "Pinky Swear". Trivia * The normal level of this song can also be a reference to the mode's own combo, which is 444. Category:Mili Songs Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Collection 1 Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs